Les Contes en Folie !
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: [TERMINEE] Du délire complet XD Pour en savoir plus, venez lire ;)
1. Blanche-Sérénade

**Titre : Les Contes en Folie !**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

* * *

 **Oyé, oyé !**

 **Ce que vous allez lire ici, n'est qu'un ramassis de débilités, qui pourraient potentiellement nuire à votre santé.**

 **Celui-ci a déjà fait une victime, qui est en train d'agoniser dans les toilettes !**

 **C'est pourquoi...**

 **/La porte claque/**

 **Ha ha ! Désolée, la bonne conscience de l'auteure de cette fanfiction est temporairement indisponible.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même ! X)**

 **Hi hi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Blanche-Sérénade**

Il était une fois, dans un Royaume fort, fort lointain, un vil Scientifique, qui recherchait sans cesse une Contrée, à conquérir.

Aveuglé par la richesse et le confort, il s'adressa alors à son miroir, d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois autoritaire et pesant :

« Miroir, miroir ! Ô mon beau miroir ! Dis-moi quelles terres, je pourrais bien m'approprier aujourd'hui ! »

A sa demande, son reflet se mit soudain à briller de mille paillettes enchantées, qui ne manquèrent pas de l'aveugler, avant de changer de forme.

« It's show time ! Vous m'avez fait demander, votre Excellence ?

-Pour toute discussion, contentes-toi de répondre à ma question.

-Of course ~ ! »

Le magic... pardon, le génie du miroir fit alors sortir de son chapeau un paquet de cartes, qui à première vue, semblait tout à fait ordinaire.

« Alors ?

-Un peu de patience ~ veuillez en tirer une.

-A travers le mur ?

-Comment voulez-vous faire autrement ?! »

Se contentant de soupirer pour toutes réponses, le Professeur tira alors l'une des cartes que lui tendait le jeune homme, face à lui.

C'était le _Joker_.

« Ah la ! C'est mauvais signe !

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Hm... »

L'être ensorcelé manqua de ricaner, avant de poursuivre :

« Vous risquez de tout perdre !

-Comment ça ?!

-Ah ! »

Le coup dans le mur ne se fit pas attendre, faisant sursauter le rouquin.

Le Maître des lieux devait se calmer... et réfléchir. Comment un être aussi puissant et vénérable que lui pourrait être mit à terre ?!

« La Princesse Serena ! »

Mais oui, bien sur !

« Lorsque cette petite effrontée sera mariée, elle pourra alors s'approprier tous mes biens !

-Ah ha... ! Peut-être que le problème vient de là, en effet...

-Je dois agir ! »

Ni, une deux, un homme à la carrure imposante apparût alors, sur un claquement de doigts.

Et par respect pour son Maître, s'agenouilla.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, mon Seigneur ?

-Oui. Tu vas trouver la Princesse de ce pays et me la ramener.

-La ramener ? » répéta le génie Dennis, sans comprendre.

Ne devait-il pas plutôt _la tuer_ ?

« Ce sera fait.

-Mais pourquoi... ? » demanda l'autre garçon, sans comprendre.

« C'est pourtant simple ! Pour l'épouser ! Si je veux m'en sortir, je dois me lier à elle, ou bien à celles des Contrées les plus proches !

-Oh my... ! »

* * *

De son côté, la Princesse en question ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui l'attendait.

Assise dans l'herbe près du Château de son arrière-arrière-grande-tante germaine, elle se contentait de donner à manger aux chats de la prairie, sans sourciller, aux côtés de son jeune frère Sora.

Puis, le _Chasseur_ apparût alors.

« Princesse Serena ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?! »

Se relevant sans grâce apparente, la plus jeune fusilla l'aîné du regard, avant de croiser les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Ohé Serena ! Fais gaffes, il n'a pas l'air commode ! »

Manquant de faire une remarque désobligeante sur la tenue des deux nobles, le servant s'agenouilla encore une fois, afin de leurs faire part de sa demande.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Princesse. Mon Maître, le Seigneur Leo Akaba, aimerait vous recevoir dans sa tour et...

-J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, dîtes-lui de repasser plus tard.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit possible, hélas.

-Pardon ? »

Sans plus attendre, Barrett essaya alors d'attraper la jeune fille, afin de la maîtriser.

Mais c'était la sous-estimer !

« Mais qu'est-ce que... !

-Trop lent ! »

Ni une, ni deux, elle lui attrapa le bras, afin de le faire pivoter vers le sol. Puis, l'acheva en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire !

« Argh !

-Tu en veux encore ?!

-Ouais ! Vas-y Grande-soeur, t'es trop forte !

-Hm ! »

 _Et oui, les garçons..._

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il aurait du savoir que les arts martiaux étaient mon domaine !

-Le pauvre ! »

 _Même les plus jolies fleurs peuvent vous piquer._

« On va faire un tour en forêt, avant le retour de mère-grand ?

-Hm ? Pourquoi pas ?

-Ouais ! »

 _Ne l'oubliez jamais._

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 **Je vous avais bien dit que c'étaient des bêtises T.T**

 **Il y aura une suite, je l'ai déjà en tête et chaque chapitre sera inspiré d'un conte, mais se suivront.**

 **Vous devez également vous demander pourquoi j'ai fais de Sora le frère de Serena, hein ? Et bien hormis le fait que cela fasse parti de mes théories plausibles pour Arc-V, dans cette histoire, je n'avais pas trop le choix de les lier ainsi en fait.**

 **Vous allez comprendre au prochain chapitre, lorsque vous verrez de quel conte il est question X)**

 **Avis ? :)**


	2. Promenons-nous, dans les Bois !

**Titre : Les Contes en Folie !**

 **Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

* * *

 **Et oui, j'ai déjà écrit la suite ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Promenons-nous, dans les Bois !**

Il était encore une fois, un frère et sœur, qui s'étaient malencontreusement perdus en forêt.

Un endroit infesté de monstres, d'esprits maléfiques, de dragons et même d'animaux tronçonneuses, en tout genre !

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le bon chemin.

-Mais si ! Fais-moi confiance !

-Sora... »

Suivant son instinct, le plus jeune guida son aînée jusqu'à l'orée d'une rivière, ou ils firent la connaissance de trois jeunes gens.

« Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes perdu vous-aussi ? »

A la demande de Sora, les enfants secouèrent la tête.

« Non ! Nous venons de la _Cité_ et sommes à la recherche de la Fée des Friandises !

-La Fée des... » Serena s'arrêta, à la vue de son frère, dont l'expression venait de se métamorphoser.

La Grande Faiseuse de Friandises ! Elle vivait donc bel et bien près de chez eux ?!

« Hé ?! Et par ou habite t-elle ?!

-Par ici, selon la rumeur ! » désigna la direction Amanda, tandis que les autres s'extasiaient.

La jeune Princesse, de son côté, grimaça.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Mère-grand va se fâcher, si nous ne rentrons pas maintenant !

-Allez ! »

Sous le regard suppliant de son cadet, la bleutée ne put que soupirer, avant d'avancer à contre-coeur, suivit du reste de la petite troupe, aux yeux pétillants.

« Vous êtes fatiguant.

-Ouais ! »

Passant le pont _Barquette à la Fraise_ , ils se sentirent proches de leur objectif, lorsqu'un étrange personnage vint à leur rencontre.

Ses dents semblaient briller, de mille feux !

« Bonjour, mes braves petits. Que faîtes-vous donc dans ces bois, à une heure aussi tardive ?

-On cherche la Faiseuse de Friandises ! » répondit Tanner, d'un ton enjoué.

« Oh ! Je vois... »

Frank fit alors signe à son jeune frère de ne pas en rajouter, lorsque Serena demanda à l'homme embonpoint :

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser le passage, s'il-vous-plaît ? Nous sommes pressés.

-Oh ! Mais bien sur, avancez donc. »

Continuant leur chemin méfiants, la plus âgée se retourna plusieurs fois, afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Cet homme ne lui inspiré décidément pas confiance.

* * *

Suivant du regard, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses futures proies, Teppei se lécha les babines d'avance.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« La Grande Fée des Friandises, hein ? »

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, les enfants arrivèrent finalement devant une magnifique maisonnette, faîte entièrement de sucreries, à ne plus pouvoir !

Emerveillés par tant de splendeur et leurs ventres criant famine, les enfants ne pouvaient que la dévorer du regard.

Un toit fait de biscuits sablés, des lampadaires en sucres d'orge, une allée en nougatine !

« Bon appétit ! » s'écria alors Sora, avant d'être retenu par sa Grand-soeur, qui les empêcha d'avancer plus loin. « Mais euh !

-Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Cette maison doit bien être à quelqu'un ! Nous devons toquer et demander la permission, avant de faire quoi que ce soit !

-Pour manger sa maison ? » demanda Frank, peu convaincu.

« Oui... entre-autres.

-Elle a raison. Nous devons nous renseigner ! » appuya la jeune fille Amanda, craintive d'effectuer une bêtise, elle-aussi.

Frustrés, ils s'avancèrent alors pour toquer à la porte tous ensemble, lorsqu'une voix grondante leurs répondit :

« Tirez sur la guimauve, et le macaron chérera !

-Ou... oui ! »

 _« Drôle de voix, venant d'une femme... »_

« Elle a une drôle de façon de parler, cette dame ! » fit remarquer Tanner, tandis que Serena tirait sur la poignet, anxieuse.

Mieux valait rester prudents.

« On entre ! Oh... ! »

A l'intérieur de la maisonnette, les enfants ne purent qu'être impressionné par tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Une table faîte de gâteaux beurrés, un lustre en glaçons, une lampe de chevet en sucette...

Cet endroit avait décidément tout pour plaire !

« Approchez, mes jeunes enfants ! » entendirent-ils alors, venant du seuil de la por... tablette de chocolat d'en face, qui semblait mener jusqu'au sous-sol.

« Ben alors ! On ne descend pas ?! » demanda Sora, plus que pressé de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la splendide conception, de tous ces trésors.

« Si, mais...

-Ouais ! » s 'écrièrent Frank, Tanner et le turquoise, avant de s'élancer vivement vers le fin-fond du bâtiment !

« Non, attendez !

-Vite, nous devons les rattraper _Onee-chan_ !

-Oui ! »

Craintives, elles s'élancèrent elles-aussi jusqu'au fond de la taverne, avant d'arriver à ce qui semblait être une cuisine disproportionnée, comportant des ustensiles tous plus grands les uns, que les autres.

« Qu...

-Grande-soeur ! Viens t'asseoir aussi ! » intima Sora à Serena, vraisemblablement installé avec les deux autres garçons à une table, attendant d'être servi.

Au fond de la pièce, une personne encapuchonnée semblait préparer quelque chose, dans une immense marmite.

« Qui est cette personne ?

-Apparemment, c'est la Fée des Friandises ! Elle nous a dit t'attendre et de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Elle serait très malade !

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a une voix bizarre ! » conclurent Frank et Tanner, tandis qu'Amanda prenait place à leurs côtés, plus ou moins rassurée.

Serena, quant à elle, prit son courage à deux mains, avant de s'avancer.

« C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu votre voix quelque part.

-Tu dois... » la personne toussa « … te tromper, mon enfant.

-Pourquoi avez vous de si grands yeux et un aussi long nez ?

-C'est pour mieux te voir et te sentir... » il toussota encore.

« Et le dents ? »

Le temps d'arrêt qui suivit la prochaine réplique, fût marqué par le changement de la forme de l'homme, qui lui faisait face.

« C'est pour mieux te croquer, mon enfant !

-Vous... ! »

Elle le reconnaissait ! Elle s'agissait de l'individu, qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt !

Il était donc bel et bien un loup !

« C'est un soir de pleine lune et j'ai très faim ! » hurla t-il, en essayant d'attraper l'adolescente qui l'esquivait, tandis que les autres enfants se mettaient à hurler.

« AHHH !

-Serena ! »

Se levant de sa chaise pour venir en aide à son aînée, Sora sauta à l'arrière du loup, afin de le retenir.

Il avait manqué de griffer sa Grande-soeur !

« Saleté ! » s'écria t-elle, avant d'attraper un ustensile et de le cogner violemment entre les jambes de la bête, qui se mit à hurler.

« Argh !

-Fuyez, les enfants ! »

Prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous, les trois plus jeunes prirent la poudre d'escampette, tandis que le loup-garou menaçait notre jeune héroïne de faire du mal à son jeune frère, si elle osait tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Grande-soeur ! Sauves-toi !

-On fait moins la maligne maintenant !

-Monstre ! »

A coup d'option, elle sentait leur heure approchait, lorsqu'un violent fracas retentit, laissant apparaître un homme armé.

« Laissez ces enfants tranquilles !

-Mais qui êtes... ?! »

Sans plus attendre, l'homme brandit sa hache, afin de donner un violent coup à la bête, qui en lâcha Sora derechef !

« Ah !

-Pas encore assez ?! »

Puis, il l'assomma, en lui donnant un violent coup dans le crane !

« AAH !

-Wouah ! Merci, Monsieur !

-Vous n'avez rien ?!

-Vous êtes ?! »

Serena tourna alors les yeux vers Amanda, Tanner et Frank qui sautèrent dans les bras de leur sauveur, avec ferveur.

« Crow-nii-san !

-Bande d'idiots ! La prochaine fois que je vous surprends à quitter la maison sans m'en avertir, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure !

-Promis, on ne le fera plus ! »

Puis, ledit Crow se tourna vers Serena et Sora.

« Ou habitez-vous ?

-Dans un Palais, à la frontière de Synchro et Hyugo.

-Ca fait une sacrée trotte ! Voulez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne ? J'ai une calèche, à l'arrière. »

Les deux enfants semblèrent peser le pour et le contre, avant d'acquiescer. Au moins lui, il avait l'air commode.

Et puis, les enfants semblaient l'apprécier.

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Pas de quoi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grabuge ?! » s'alarma alors un autre jeune homme, qui à première vue, semblait revenir d'une cueillette de pommes de terres. « Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que fait ce loup ici ?!

-On vous retourne la question ! » dit Sora à son tour, avant que l'individu ne s'avance.

« Je suis Michio. Je suis le propriétaire de cet espace traiteur. S'il-vous-plaît, veuillez sortir, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici !

-Entendu, nous allons partir. Venez les enfants.

-Oui !

-Attendez ! » arrêta Crow, Serena, avant de pointer Teppei du doigt. « Qu'allons-nous faire de cette chose ?! »

Le rouquin se gratta l'arrière du crane.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hm... honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou encore en vie. J'enverrai des hommes si besoin, venir le récupérer.

-J'espère bien ! » conclut Michio, avant de les conduire jusqu'à la sortie. « Et ne revenez pas !

-Oui, oui, allons-y les enfants.

-Oui ! »

Sur ce, le cuisinier claqua la porte de son bâtiment, tandis que les autres montaient dans l'embarcation.

Sora annonça alors :

« C'est décidé, je ne mangerai plus jamais de friandises ! En plus, ça donne des caries...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes poches ? » le contredit le rouquin, tandis qu'il s'installait à son tour.

« C'est pour la route !

-C'est surtout du vol !

-Hm ! »

Le plus âgé ricana, tandis qu'ils commençait à faire avancer les chevaux.

Serena, de son côté, se retourna une dernière fois vers la maisonnette, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

Ou plutôt, leurs avait échappé...

Mais quoi ?

* * *

« Aaah ! J'ai mal !

-Tu aurais pu faire plus attention, Teppei !

-C'est ça, moques-toi de moi ! »

Le plus jeune pouffa, tandis que son camarade se plaignait.

Lui au moins, avait la chance d'être un animagus. Il n'était pas obligé de changer de forme, les soirs de pleine lune.

« Tu ne peux vraiment plus bouger ?

-A t-on avis ?

-C'est malheureux.

-Hein ? Attends... tu ne vas quand même pas... ! »

Montrant ses crocs, le plus jeune se mit alors à sourire.

« _Il faut savoir se méfier des apparences,_ Teppei-chan ~ !

-Mince ! »

 _« Itadakimasu ! »_

* * *

Et pendant ce temps là, dans son palais, Leo Akaba perdait patience à attendre le retour de Barrett, raide mort dans un champ de pâquerettes, tandis que Serena et Sora retrouvaient enfin leur Mère-grand bien-aimée, dont on entend parler depuis deux chapitres...

Enfin... c'est ce que l'on pourrait penser...

 _ **Et...**_

 _ **Fin de l'histoire...**_

… _**Ou pas en fait, à suivre XD**_

* * *

 **Ouh... Michy a dévoré Teppei O.o**

 **Le cannibale T.T**

 **Pour ce conte-ci, j'ai fais un mélange d'Hansel et Grettel, avec le Petit Chaperon Rouge. C'est pour ça que je souhaitais que Serena et Sora soient frère et sœur.**

 **Je pouvais aussi l'adapter avec Ruri et Shun vous allez me dire, mais je n'avais pas envie.**

 **Avis ? ;)**


End file.
